The invention relates generally to beds and bed liners for motor vehicles and more particularly to beds and bed liners fabricated of a co-formed composite panel having a roughened, friction enhancing surface.
Liners for motor vehicle cargo compartments, particularly liners for SUV's and cargo vans, and bed liners for pickup trucks provide many benefits. First of all, such bed liners provide a resilient barrier between the cargo area and the actual truck bed or vehicle which absorbs energy and reduces denting and damage to the bed when heavy loads are transported. Furthermore, such liners protect the vehicle bed or interior from water, dirt, salt and any other material which might damage or deteriorate the protected region of the vehicle.
One drawback that accompanies components such as beds and bed liners which are typically made from thermoplastic or other organic materials is the relatively low coefficient of friction exhibited by their load supporting surfaces. This low coefficient of friction manifests itself as spontaneous repositioning of cargo during abrupt maneuvers such as rapid cornering. Frequently, their coefficient of friction will be lower than that of the unprotected vehicle bed or cargo compartment floor.
Accordingly, it would be desirable for a liner product to exhibit both the protective features of a bed or cargo compartment liner while providing a cargo contacting surface which exhibits a coefficient of friction equal to or greater than that of an unprotected bed.